piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Events - 2010
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! To look back at events from 2009, check out Game Events - 2009 Coming Soon *Expediton Fleets set sail! Starting March 11th sink elusive EITC and Navy ships. And sink giant Ships Of The Line carrying El Patron's weapons. Don't lets them get to Raven Cove or they will rule the carribean! EITC Sea Offensive! March 04, 2010 Look on the horizon, mate! If you see EITC ships that are thick as flies, you're not imagining it! The EITC have doubled their patrols and are hunting for something rare and powerful ... El Patron's Lost Weapons. Beckett's spies are scrambling to find out where these mythical weapons are hidden since they did not turn up on Padres. Extra EITC ships are swarming the waters and turning over every rock and crab to find them first! Why? Because legend has it that whoever controls these weapons, rules the Caribbean. Gather your guilds, crew up with old and new friends to stop the East India Trading Company from becoming the most powerful force in the islands! Look for the Pirate GMs to join the battle as well. The GMs will be crewing up at the Tortuga Docks and heading out to sink EITC ships at the following times: *Friday, March 5: 2:00 - 3:00PM *Saturday, March 6: 2:00 - 3:00PM & 4:30 - 5:30PM *Sunday, March 7: 12:00 - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM All times Pacific/Los Angeles Join us for the fun and mayhem. And never - repeat never - let Beckett get the upper hand, or the Caribbean will be lost forever. Emerald Green Seas? Is It a Sign? March 02, 2010 Some say it's a sign -- a bad omen of things to come. But truth be told, it's the mischief of that charming rouge, Shamus O'Malley. He so loves his native Ireland and the color green, that instead of letting the barrels of green dye get shipped to ports around the world, he did something ... shameless! O'Malley stole onto the EITC cargo ships at night carrying the valuable dye and dumped it overboard. Of course, he kept some dye to hand out to the local merchants so Pirates like yourself could get a fine looking green hairdo to help celebrate - St. Patrick's Day! The Irish GM, Shamus O'Malley, leads the celebration of his patron saint on Wednesday, March 17. Shamus will be giving away gold to Pirates all day ...so tell all your mates and Guild members to enjoy the celebration! Release Notes - February 25, 2010 New Features: *New Casa de Muertos Quest (El Patron's Lost Weapons) on Padres del Fuego starting February 26 *Expedition Fleets Set Sail - starting March 11, search for and sink elusive EITC and Royal Navy Ship of the Line fleets *Added the ability to ignore all Guild Invites *Pirates will no longer become Groggy after being revived. They only become Groggy when they are sent to jail *Reduced the amount of damage cannonballs deal to player masts and sails *The sun and stars now have the correct orientation across islands Fixes: *Fixed additional AI crashes *Removed the /bounce emote *Fixed typos and grammar erros in various quests Beware: The Casa de Muertos Guild Is Back February 18, 2010 When Jolly Roger needs something done quietly, he turns to the Casa de Muertos Guild. But, who are these men? No one knows for sure but this we do know this... they're a bad lot. The Guild has come to find out what the townsfolk and pirates know about the location of a mythical stockpile of power weapons. Some say these weapons only exist in the minds of grog-filled pirates. Others believe they are real and whoever gets their hands on them will rule the Caribbean. The presence of the Guild is an ominous sign, so pirate GMs will be there to keep an eye on them. If you dare to work with this clan - beware, they may talk nice, but they are vile... What: Keep an eye out for the Casa de Muertos Guild. What are they up to? When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles. *Friday, Feb 19 - 2:00 to 3:00PM *Saturday, Feb 20 - 2:00 to 3:00PM and 4:30-5:30PM *Sunday, Feb 21 - 12:00 to 1:00PM and 2:00 to 3:00PM Where: Near the Gypsy, Romany Bev on Padres del Fuego Celebrate Mardi Gras! February 11, 2010 Celebrate the arrival of spring by joining us for the Mardi Gras Festival! What's Mardi Gras? It's a party hosted by Pirates Online GMs (Game Masters) where you're the star! Help lead parades through the streets as we all make our way to the beach for a bonfire. And we end the festivities with a spectacular fireworks show. It all starts February 11. Don't be a party pooper - invite your friends and guilds to join in the fun! *What: Mardi Gras Festival *When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles Thursday, Feb 11 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Friday, Feb 12 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Saturday, Feb 13 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Sunday, Feb 14 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Monday, Feb 15 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Tuesday, Feb 16 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM *Where: Tortuga (The GM's will start the Parade in the center of town and proceed to the beach) Valentine's Day Quest February 09, 2010 Poor ole Sid Tackem has a crush on a lovely lass named, Deidre Dunnam, but Sid's too shy to even talk to her. That's where you come in. Back by popular demand, the Valentine's Day Quest not only gives you a chance to help out Sid but as a reward for completing the Quest you'll get a fancy red shirt that's made for a night on the town ! THIS QUEST IS AVAILABLE TO UNLIMITED ACCESS MEMBERS ONLY. The 'A Pirate Valentine' quest is available from February 10 until February 16. Beware the Powder Keg Runners! February 04, 2010 Beware Pirates! That evil monster Jolly Roger has a new breed of servant. These dangerous undead soldiers storm the beaches carrying POWDER KEGS on their shoulders. DO NOT, we repeat DO NOT try to stop them on your own! Jolly calls these servants: Powder Keg Runners. Don't be foolish, unless you want to be defeated - stay away! The Pirate Brethren Court advises that you not try to fight them alone. They also caution Pirates to keep a safe distance from them. Fighting these Powder Keg Runners using a Cutlass or Dagger is useless. Instead use your heads mates, better yet, use your Pistols, Grenades, or Voodoo Staffs. Inexperienced Pirates should probably avoid them all together. Properly warned ye be! Pirates Online Nominated for BEST MMORPG of 2009! January 27, 2010 Pirates Online has been nominated for a Beckett Massive Online Gamer 2009 Reader's Choice Award under the category "Best Kid-friendly/All Ages MMO of 2009". The team at Pirates Online would like to thank all of you for your support in helping us make the game the best it has ever been. Voting is open until February 28, 2010 and the results will be featured in Issue #25 of Massive Online Gamer! If you love Pirates Online, please take a moment and vote for us at Massive Online Gamer Click SURVEY to be taken directly to the survey Thank you for playing Pirates Online! Jolly Roger Invades Padres Del Fuego! Release Notes - January 13, 2009 New Feature: *Jolly Roger is now invading Padres Del Fuego. Fixes & Additions: ' *Jolly Roger's walking animation now matches his speed. *A player's ship will now rock with the motion of the ocean no matter what graphics settings the player is using. *Fixed several web browser crashes. *Adjusted sailing speeds whenever a player steps off then retakes the wheel of a ship. *Fixed graphical problems with the Fort Charles mini-map. *Ships again have sound effects when getting hit by other ships *Downloading parts of the game in the background will now be smoother Feats of Strength Competition '''January 10, 2010 ' Jolly Roger's invasions show no sign of stopping and there are many battles yet to be fought. Get in shape for the challenges that lie ahead. Join your Pirate Brethren for the second annual Feats of Strength Competition. Every wonder who's the toughest, strongest and swiftest Pirate in the Caribbean ? Maybe it's you? To enter the competition - which includes a swim, footrace and enemy battle - submit your in-game Pirate name, current level, and guild. Also include the day you prefer to compete (and a secondary choice). We'll publish a competitor schedule along with the event times, rules, maps and competition challenges next week. Don't miss your chance to prove you are the strongest Pirate in all the Caribbean . May the best man, or woman, win! Speaking of winners, there will be a gold reward for ranking 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place. Sign up now by replying to this news item! ''Note: Although the competition will run over two weekends, SPACE IS LIMITED. We will make every effort to accommodate your requested competition day and time, however due to the turnout expected for this event, participants are scheduled on a first-come, first-served basis. '' '''What: The Feats of Strength Competition When: Saturday, January 23, Sunday, January 24, Saturday, January 30 & Sunday, January 31 (Event times and server locations will be announced on Thursday, January 21, 2010.) ''' '''Where: Tortuga Be the Kraken! Unlimited Access Players - Get a Free Game ''' As a special gift to all Unlimited Access Members, the crew here at Pirates Online is giving you a free downloadable game - get '''Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken for a limited time! Not an Unlimited Access Member? Then sign up for Unlimited Access now until January 31, 2010, and receive Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken as a gift. Play as the Kraken in this exciting adventure game. Beat the game and you'll get an exclusive reward that can be used in Pirates Online. As an Unlimited Access Member experience all the Caribbean has to offer, like access to bigger ships and better weapons! Please Note: Qualifying players will receive a code to redeem Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken approximately one week after January 31, 2010. You must be an Unlimited Access Member as of January 31, 2010 in order to be eligible for this offer. Play in Your Web Browser! Pirates Online has made it easier for you to enjoy the game you love. Now you can play Pirates of the Caribbean Online directly from PiratesOnline.com. It's quick and easy to do, just follow the steps below: #Click the PLAY button in the upper left hand corner of the PiratesOnline.com website. #Log in using your account information you use to play the game. #Follow the onscreen instructions. #The game will start downloading automatically. Depending on your internet connection, this may take a few minutes, please be patient during this process. This new feature allows you to play Pirates Online using a web browser like Internet Explorer or Mozilla Firefox. If you have questions, please visit the Frequently Asked Questions about this new feature. Known Issue: The web site may crash if you refresh the page while Downloading the game from the web site. We are working on this issue. Ring in the New Year! New Years Eve Celebration December 29, 2009 Celebrate the coming New Year with Pirates from all over the Caribbean! Gather together with your Guild, Crew and friends to ring in the New Year with noisemakers and a fireworks show that light up the night sky! Join us on the shores of the main islands of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego and help bring in the New Year! To use the noisemaker emote during this celebration, type /noisemaker into Chat. What: New Years Celebration When: '''Thursday, December 31, 2009 through Saturday, January 2, 2010, during nighttime in the game. '''Where: Fireworks can be seen from any of the main islands of Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres Del Fuego. They can also be seen at sea, as long as you're close to the shores of the main islands mentioned above. John and Constance Reunite! Innocent John and Constance Sorrow Reunite... December 24, 2009 John Moses was an innocent farmer, accused and hung for a crime he did not commit. Constance was his young bride who died from a broken heart. For all you Pirates who help stop Jolly's invading army, we salute you. And so do John and Constance! Since you helped weaken and distract the undead, John managed to slip out of Jolly's boney grasps and is now searching for his young bride. John and Constance will reunite one last time to thank Pirates for their help before the ghosts find their eternal resting place together. Join us this weekend to personally witness this ghostly reunion. What: Ghosts Constance Sorrow & John Moses Reunite When: Saturday, December 26 (12PM - 1PM & 4:30PM - 6PM) Sunday, December 27 (12PM - 1PM & 4:30PM - 6PM) Monday, December 28 (1:30PM - 3PM) Tuesday, December 29 (1:30PM - 3PM) Wednesday, December 30 (1:30PM - 3PM) All times Pacific (Los Angeles Time Zone). For detailed times please see below. Where: Near Constance & John's former home in Tortuga Swamp (near the beach entrance to the swamp). The Details: This is a role playing event. Please be respectful to your fellow Pirates that are there to enjoy the show, do not use weapons or take part in disruptive behavior during this event. Saturday, December 26 Time Locations ' 12:00-12:20 PM Antik Antiros 12:20-12:40 PM Barano Barten 12:40-1:00 PM Battassa Battermo 4:30-4:50 PM Chetik Cortevos 5:00-5:20 PM Cortilles Cortola 5:20-5:40 PM Exuma Fraggue 5:40-6:00 PM Fragilles Galaros '''Sunday, December 27 Time Locations ' 12:00-12:20 PM Antik Antiano Antios 12:20-12:40 PM Barten Barumal Battaire 12:40-1:00 PM Battassa Battermo Bimos 4:30-4:50 PM Caicos Camaago Camaros 5:00-5:20 PM Chetermo Chetik Cortos 5:20-5:40 PM Cruzaire Cruzman Exuma 5:40-6:00 PM Fraguilla Galaana Hassaba 'Monday, December 28 Time Locations ' 1:30-1:50 PM Antiros Bimos Caicos 2:00-2:20 PM Chetik Cruzman Cruzola 2:20-2:40 PM Cortilles Deseros Exubia 2:40-3:00 PM Exuma Esquada Guyago '''Tuesday, December 29 & Wednesday, December 30 Time Locations 1:30-1:50 PM Antik Antiros Barano Barten Battassa 2:00-2:20 PM Battermo Chetik Cortevos Cortilles Cortola 2:20-2:40 PM Exuma Fraggue Fragilles Galaros Galaana 2:40-3:00 PM Hassaba Monos Mosona Navago Nicada Celebrate the arrival of spring by joining us for the Mardi Gras Festival! What's Mardi Gras? It's a party hosted by Pirates Online GMs (Game Masters) where you're the star! Help lead parades through the streets as we all make our way to the beach for a bonfire. And we end the festivities with a spectacular fireworks show. It all starts February 11. Don't be a party pooper - invite your friends and guilds to join in the fun!What: Mardi Gras Festival When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles Thursday, Feb 11 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Friday, Feb 12 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Saturday, Feb 13 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Sunday, Feb 14 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Monday, Feb 15 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Tuesday, Feb 16 ? 12:00 to 1:00PM Where: Tortuga (The GM?s will start the Parade in the center of town and proceed to the beach) When Jolly Roger needs something done quietly, he turns to the Casa de Muertos Guild. But, who are these men? No one knows for sure but this we do know this... they're a bad lot. The Guild has come to find out what the townsfolk and Pirates know about the location of a mythical stockpile of power weapons. Some say these weapons only exist in the minds of grog filled Pirates. Others believe they are real and whoever gets their hands on them will rule the Caribbean.The presence of the Guild is an ominous sign, so Pirate GMs will be there to keep an eye on them. If you dare to work with this clan - beware, they may talk nice, but they are vile...What: Keep an eye out for the Casa de Muertos Guild. What are they up to? When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles. Friday, Feb 19 - 2:00 to 3:00PM Saturday, Feb 20 - 2:00 to 3:00PM and 4:30-5:30PM Sunday, Feb 21 - 12:00 to 1:00PM and 2:00 to 3:00PM Where: Near the Gypsy, Romany Bev on Padres del Fuego Category:Game Play